Child of the Dark Prophecy
by Nekomi Kuei
Summary: There was another child to the prophecy, the words were cut short, unknown to the world. But while Harry is all light, what color is this other hero? But more important, why was this child kept hidden in the first place?
1. Prolong: A Villain's death

Hey! This is prolly gonna be my first story in the site and i'm really hoping i can broaden my wrinting horizons with this. Right now i'm helping my cousing with herfic and i'm still figuring the plot of my own story. So please be kind and review :)

* * *

Chapter one: A Criminal's death

"Yes, she is right here"

The priests were talking to someone outside the doorframe. It was a few feet from the cell where she lay curled up in a ball. She occupied the end of the hallway, in a cell that had sole window as a source of light. She could've cracked the rotten wooden wall in two, or search the shadows for and escape before the count came and still have time to flee towards the highlands. But she didn't. She just sat there dazed and hurt, trying her best not to cry. Her heavy breathing was interrupted by the most terrible voice she had ever heard, her brother's.

"She is here, is she?" Kiba Kuei said. At least that's what Cho though he said; her heart was pounding too loudly now, and she was shaking so hard her teeth shattered, so she didn't quite hear. She desperately tried to contact with the crystal she held around her neck to no avail, the presence sunk deeper into its depths and away from her frantic from.

"Always knew she wouldn't last long, that one. A half blood like that cant keep away from much trouble" and "What a shame, if only father hadn't let that woman baby her so much" The usual act of fake pity towards her when people called him. She didn't even know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. She had seen the man many times before, she should've have been used to it by now, it should've been a routine, like practicing her magic skills or like reading a book. But something about her brother, that smug face with pale blue-green eyes, and that terrible voice- -something got to her, like a fury of thunder or a volcano ready to erupt when you least expected it.

"Well then, what shall we do?" the mountain rumbled, fire stirring within it, ready to explode at any given moment. The volcano was suddenly hissing in front of her "What punishment shall be giving to one such as her?"

She felt numb now. She didn't even notice when the priest yanked the threat of gold that hung from her neck, the see-through crystal still attached to it, glinting in the dim light. She had to look to see the crystal rolling around, the spirit inside of it shook with fear, and the man before her shook his head with a grin. The voices in her head grew more desperate.

"You waste you time, little butterfly, for your mother's crystal will do you no good" Her brother leaned toward her slightly, so that his face was barely inches from hers.

The noise in her body stopped completely. No pounding heart, no teeth chattering. Only the deep sense of numbness inside stirred within her. Kiba was the count of Ilanthia; he must've known she was traveling with a party on her way to the river town. He must've even known about her crystal. Cho listened closely, but still no heart sound. She'd probably drop dead in front of him. Any second now…

"Would you please leave us alone?" The volcano hissed, sending steam over the room. The men nodded and left the room quickly, fearful of the man's wrath. He turned to her once again, the sly grin still displayed on his light features.

"You will be sentenced to death tomorrow. Apparently, you have killed quite a few of our guardians to get here" He drawled, reminding her much of her little cousin when he was in slithering five years ago. At least Draco didn't do that anymore, unfortunately Kiba still did. "Either you join us, speaking for you and your little friends, or we make an example out of you as to what will happen if anyone disobeys us in a public execution tomorrow" His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon her with distaste.

"Not a Hero's death, not a noble's death, not a goddess death, but a criminal's"

"Criminals…" Cho muttered under her breath as she frowned at her brother.

"It will last a day. You will be whipped, stoned, beaten and then you will be hanged from the watch tower in front of the entire village. Or would you prefer burning at the stake?" He finished with a light chuckle.

It was the first time she had ever seen him smile, or laugh by any matter. Maybe she would've worried a little bit more about his sudden mercy if it wasn't for the fact that by tomorrow morning she would face death at his hands. He turned around, his footsteps' faded and she was left in the darkened silence of the wooden cell. She slumped deeper into the floor. All of a sudden she was in the weakest point of her life. It made her feel useless, like those maidens in farytales, and this time there would be no shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Please review, i need to find out how i write. This year at school is brutal and we will have english class, whichmeans that we will write stories for grades!


	2. Bad omens

Disclaimer: HP not mine, don't sue.

A/N: Took me a while but here's the next chapter, please review. If you were wondering what i was doing to tell you the truth, nothing. So i sat on my Pc (My mom's actualy) And typed a new chapter. Please review :)

_

* * *

She crept on, pushing past the shadowed leaves of the trees that shielded her from eyesight. The branch that held her five feet from the ground had been sturdy enough to hold her after all and she took another glance at the floor. Below her, a man with short platinum-blonde hair continued to stare at the vast horizon with though. That was all she needed to see. She moved on, silently making her way to the ledge that would direct her to her target. Once locked in on him, she fastened her pace, creeping, closing in on her prey with deadly intent. Until…_

"_Rawr!!" She jumped into the man's shoulders and he tumbled down to the grassy floor of the plateau. They broke into laughter and he picked the small child up and placed her in his wide shoulders with a smile. The girl giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief as he walked back to the house. _

"_How many times, Cho, how many times have I carried you in my shoulders now?" He asked her, voice soft and warm as his arm reached up to pat her back. _

"_Too many to count, uncle" She tapped his head merrily with her small hands_

"_Indeed. Where is Draco? Have you seen the boy today? I swear he only gets into trouble these days..." The man trailed off as he reached the gate to his mansion and a pretty woman with long hair that reached her waist waved at the pair. She gave him a disapproving look after she'd given her husband a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Cho, your uncle and I need to talk, Draco is in his room, why don't you run along and talk to him? " _

"_Uuummm, ok!" Cho dashed off, running up the spiral staircase and away from his eyes. Once his wife was sure that the girl was far enough, she turned to him with angry eyes. _

"_I though he told you not to get too attached" Lucius looked down at the floor sadly. _

"_I know…" _

"_Did Peter show up with news about our lord?"_

"_Ah, no. He didn't…"_

* * *

And she woke up. She was in no mansion, no house; only the dim light of the lit candle that cast a silent shadow in the healer's tent met her eyes, white and empty. Her clothes were on the floor, so old and torn that she could hardly see or remember what color they had been, or what they even looked like. Her sword and the shield that she had used for two years were gone, probably put away somewhere in the camp. She no longer remembered his face. If only she could remember his face. "_You are the new breed, you're not like the others"_ The voice he had in her dreams, the dream voice of the dead. It was in that dream that he had told her to move past her shadow and find the castle in the sky. Just how or where, she didn't know, she couldn't know. She walked across distant lands, deserted valleys, deep oceans and she had found nothing but fall ill once she had returned home. At least what was left of it. Now there was nothing. No one sang her to sleep, no wind rushing past her as she flew, no grand doors that opened before her to heaven. Only the dull patter of rain outside, rustling as the wind brushed against the tent walls and the low, foreign voices of the healers.

But there was another sound now- one that she knew too well. War, the sounds of men running and fighting and the explosion of wood as barrels were blown by magic. The Kunal Trow, a race of orcs the size of average humans, were taking over the district. That was all she had gathered in the past two days from the little words that were passed around the healers camp. How had they gotten through the city walls, Cho had no idea. The healers were quiet people, with no interest in political troubles or warfare, and the sick or wounded next to her were often to grave to speak. But a force of magical creatures were gathering outside the city were she had found herself venturing into, were spreading, wandering now into the district and slaughtering all they could. It had first started as a rumor that had spread amongst the coughing and wheezing of the sick in tents next to her. Then stories from wandering adventurers in the alleyways. In the past four days, the camp's population had swollen from a few dozen, to almost a hundred.

This new arrivals were not the victims of fevers or scratches gotten while working in the docks, these were the cruel signature of violence: cuts, bruises, sword wounds, stingers, battery, arrow and spear wounds. Why, one of her fellow companions had been brought in with a dagger sticking out of his backside. The monsters were approaching. Cho could hear them now, screeches and mock shouts in languages unknown to her. They had taken over the district a few miles from hers. Her heart beat hollowly in her chest, driving black bile into her mouth. She steered around at her blood-spattered tent. The halers would fall. Healers like Luna and Marietta, who had no knowledge in how to wield a weapon. These people had no weapons. They didn't know how to parry or strike a decent blow, they only know how to erect tents and heals the sick and wounded with their hands. With a strange invisible touch that cured their patients…they would all fall. White robed figures would litter the ground with bleeding wounds, and nobody would be there to heal them.

She would rise, Cho Chang, last descendant of the Chang family, the grand house with the power to wield the elements. She would rise, the most skilled swordswoman that London had to offer who had fought against the dark lord in Harry Potter's army, who had fought a wave of magical creatures in her hometown on Ireland when ire had corrupted them, who strained against them elements while searching for that place he had told her to find. She rose once more, nude feet touching the cold hearth. Maybe this battle would be more fruitful than the others. She stood up, and her hands went down gingerly to touch the heavily bandages that completely wrapped around her upper torso. She was just a hatchling after all, barely twenty winters old, lying on a cot for a week, hardly able to get on her feet and dreaming of lost things that would never be found. Her back ached dully as she kneeled to get her clothing, chainmail and all. She then proceeded to look for her sword and shield and found them thrown carelessly under her bed. She groaned, choking back bile, before exiting the tent.

* * *

It was the night before December began and Harry could barely sleep. His thoughts were clouded with memories from his years at Hogwarts, back when he didn't know much about what his future held for him. Every time he tried to fall asleep, images of the dead kept on appearing in front of his closed eyelids and he would wake up with cold sweat gathered in his forehead. He sighed, stepping out of bed cautiously so that he wouldn't disturb his girlfriend's peaceful slumber. Waking past the stairs he turned left, to where the balcony was and opened the sliding door. The plastic chairs were cold but he chose to sit in one nonetheless, it didn't bother him much.

The grand hallway, Hagrid's cabin, the lake and secret passage, he missed them all dearly. It was the only place he ever felt comfortably in, not to mention his home for seven years. Two years. He hadn't seen his home in tow years. Most of his fellow classmates had either perished in war of left in a hurry after the final battle and the rest of the Hogwarts students now looked at him with strangely sad faces. Sometimes when he stumbled into faces he had once seen in Hogwarts they'd either pass like they've never met him or hardly spoke without turning away. He'd tried to pass it like a mistake at first, his scar was gone and now most didn't recognize him, that was it. But in time he began to notice that most people just wanted to forget him. Forget the boy who lived, forget the person who saved us and yet caused us so much misery. Ginny was heavy with their first child now, he wondered with what eyes it would look up at him.

"You were not in bed, love" Ginny closed the glass door behind her and sat in the chair nearest to him.

"Can't sleep, have to plan the journey to Ireland for next month" He said plainly. Ginny probably knew she was lying but smiled and nodded anyways.

"The baby was kicking, I turned to look for you but you weren't there" She took his hands in her smaller ones and placed them on her round belly. He smiled slightly once he felt movement under his palms. "You might want to get some sleep. I have a feeling that she will be a restless one"

Harry raise an eyebrow in surprise "She?" His lover smiled widely and leaned in fro a short kiss.

"I'm ok if it's a boy, but I really want a girl. I always did want more girls than boys if I ever started a family"

"Oh, yes, we boys are so annoying, aren't we?" Harry said nuzzling her with affection. She giggled playfully before standing up and giving him a loving look.

"Let's go to bed, Harry. We never know when the baby might decide to come" She tugged at his arm but he remained seated.

"Later, Gin. I'm not sleepy right now. But you- you get some rest, ok? You need it more than I do" She gave a sigh in defeat and walked away reluctantly, leaving Harry to his ponderings again.

But later didn't come, because sleep never reached him. He wandered all over the house, up the stairs to the baby's to-be room, down the stairs to the balcony to look at the darkened square that was surrounded the houses he had built for all the Weasleys and to Bill's house to find him cradling his one year old in his own balcony and down the other stairs again to find the kitchen. He paced from side to side, talking to Dobby until the house elf and its companions had ushered him so they could prepare his breakfast. He almost pressed his face to the glass of the front door, looking north past the place where Lupin's house was and into the town bellow, where the inn's and shops now showed signs of life as busy owner strolled out to light their lanterns. The great clock at the village square chimed in the distance, and Harry stepped out into the morning chill. Light was going to touch the dewy earth and he had not slept.

"I see a father-to-be yawning" A voice hummed merrily from the other side of the fountain on which he had decided to sit.

"I am not" Harry mumbled sleepily through half-closed lids.

"_No he's not, no he's not!,_" The voice sang in an improved melody "_the hero must be dreaming_"

Harry laughed softly and turned to look at Durhcal, the bard from the sleepy town below. He wasn't holding his harp, he wasn't standing in once of those strange platforms that he had made, but his word were all melodious even as he talked. Durhcal Of Círfrís was a grand poet, already sharing tight bonds with the Weasleys and with Harry, that had ventured into the small magical town a year past. Many of the single ladies in the village fancied him, and they had the right to/ he was fair as he was the finest bard in the country. At least Ginny had told him so.

"I am not…" Harry protested as he laid sprawled in the stone of the fountain. In a few seconds he was snoring lightly and Durhcal shook his head smiling before wandering off with song:

"_The gods, they see!_

_The gods, they see!_

_A key to a lock_

_When they look at thee!"_

Over the larger blue house, a man peeked from his curtain and shook his head softly. He glanced over his shoulder. Tonks was snoring on the couch loudly. That would get him out of the house unnoticed long enough to walk over to Harry and tell him the news. He just hoped the boy wouldn't mind traveling sooner than expected…

* * *

A/N: So there it is, please review, next will probbly be longer with more characters coming in and stuff, till then :) 


End file.
